<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooker by THES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941904">Hooker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES'>THES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Extreme (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/THES/pseuds/THES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>站街神父和雏妓。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　*<br/>　　大概是二十五年以前，我在波士顿的一所大学里从事文学助教的工作。<br/>　　那里环境很好，风光堪称优美，但我在那里的最大原因是欲想前往那片赫赫有名的“战区”取材、以完成我关于美国性工作者故事著述的最后部分。我先前住在丽嘉酒店，现在落脚的地方只要从后门绕过去、就能窥见那片神秘红灯区之一隅，经常有人因为过量吸食或是被枪击而倒在街角，画面颇为触目惊心。<br/>　　我自认是个胆子不大、又十分谨慎的正派人，因此从未深入地进到那里一探究竟，只在警察偶尔为完成指标而抓些流莺的时候站在灯火通明的街边（每到这时候附近都热闹极了），和每个事不关己但善于看热闹的冷漠路人那样，端详那些个年纪各异的妓女。<br/>　　也正是在那时我遇见了本书中详述的最后这位年轻男人。各位不为学术（我并没有指摘封面的画作过于夺人眼球的意思，在此深感抱歉）而翻阅本书的男士们，请别介意这本以着直观语言描述妓女的粗俗刊物最后却以一个男人结尾，这自然和在阅览本书的各位一样、是有着特殊原因的。<br/>　　需要强调的是，他并非传统意义上更能让人想起性的、那些妆容夸张的变装皇后或是有着纤细身材的未成年孩子，而是个恰如其分、堪称俊秀的男妓；并且他也是确确实实存在的，若各位中的一个有幸，或许能在波士顿街区偶遇这位活着的阿弗洛狄忒——但以我的观点，还是不要打搅他幸福的生活（是的，我能够确信他现在过得非常快乐）为好。<br/>　　言归正传，大约是在1985年12月、圣诞节前夕的晚上，“战区”前的一条普通街道上人声喧哗。大多是得到丈夫被捕消息的家庭主妇，才赶到街边就痛哭失声，更有甚者抄起身边能接触到的一切东西——帽子、手套或是街边的石头之类——劈头盖脸地打向那些衣着暴露且表情麻木的流莺。<br/>　　而我拿着我的素材本站在远离战争的地方，这本是个与前几次相同、对我创作无益的普通画面，但大概是上帝垂怜，在那时将要离开的我极为巧合地向左踏了一步——一步，诸位，仅有一步，我便奇迹般地越过那些痛苦女士和看客的脊背，捕捉到那位爱弥儿的倩影了。<br/>　　他就站在那儿，英俊出挑，长发柔顺地搭在后背，容光焕发，甜美的青春痕迹在红润的脸上明显极了，如果不是手腕上的镣铐、他看上去甚至更像是个正在艺校学习音乐的大学生。<br/>　　但即使见到手铐也没能消解我在那一瞬的震撼，因为那东西在他腕骨上坠着的模样就像是什么价格昂贵的装饰品之于异国公主。他与一个高个儿男人紧紧挨在一起，举止亲密、是那种恋人意味的亲密，我从与我相处不错的警官那里知晓那也是个男妓。<br/>　　说来奇怪，那时候我发疯一样走过去，却在离他们几米远的地方停了下来；我脑中一片空白，但清楚地意识到欲望正在心头燃烧，前所未有地，交流的渴望在那一瞬间压倒了我，我知道他会是我最后一位、也是至关重要的灵感缪斯。<br/>　　借着在波士顿微不足道的一点背景，我成功地在审讯室见到了他，他那时正拍完了照片，在和他的男妓恋人说情话；见了我后他弯起眼睛，笑着问：<br/>　　“您都想知道什么？”<br/>　　他说话的口音有些软，像方糖，又黏乎乎地带点异国情调，我后来才知道他是葡萄牙裔。我把我的创作瓶颈告诉他，他没太思考就点点头，很甜蜜地说：“您该去问Gary的，他比我了解得多。”<br/>　　而在我口齿不清地、充满狂热地表达了他的独特性以后，他又笑了，得意地冲我摆摆手，手铐哗啦啦地响动了一下，我心震颤。<br/>　　“那我只能再说些别的事情了。”<br/>　　他于是开始讲述，我们的最后一篇采访终于拉开帷幕。（注：介于他的部分语言夹杂葡语以及地方话，我在采访结束后做了些适当梳理。）<br/>　　“事情究竟是什么时候开始脱轨的，我已经记不太清了，记忆鲜明的部分大概是一年前的秋天吧？我那时候还没成年（我暗自猜测他现在也还没成年），和街区的几个人混在一起，每天在这片地方穿行，逃学、踢球或是敲敲哪家漂亮姑娘的门，反正日子就那么过去了吧，称不上虚度——至少我自己不那么觉得。<br/>　　我本来和原来那几个人玩得不错，他们都是贫民区出来的，非裔、还有拉丁裔，我的几个哥哥关照过他们，他们也自然来关照我。<br/>　　但后来有个白人孩子很突兀地来到我们这个小群体了。他叫Ade，Tom？我忘了具体名字了，那时候我觉得他非常帅气，而他似乎也很喜欢我的头发；他也很喜欢打赌，一开始只是滑板过几个弯、和女孩调情之类的事情，不过后来我们玩得越来越大。我生日那天，他跟我打了个赌，如果我能在战区里招揽到一个客人——只是假装的，他们会负责把那种肮脏家伙赶走——他就给我一百美金。”<br/>　　他笑了笑，从衣服兜里摸出一支烟：“我信了，真的，虽然听起来很扯，但是我信了，我们家有十个孩子，却只有我母亲一人抚养，理所当然地非常贫穷，一百刀对我来说几乎是存在于梦里的数字，况且我想着即使为了自己的尊严，我也要赢那场赌，但我并没得到好下场。”<br/>　　“他们跑了，而那个客人——我当时在心里骂他王八蛋来着，带着我到了锡林公园的一处林地里；那是战区里非常隐蔽的一处公园，专供无处泄欲的男男女女寻欢而用。我不是什么勇敢的人，因为脸上挨了一拳，于是跪下去，忍住干呕含住那点东西；<br/>　　我试图转移注意力，于是从晃动衣袂的空隙向外看。我见到有个人从北边的通道口走过，衣衫不整，乳头和大片皮肤裸露在外，腹部被黑和红的记号笔涂鸦了什么字句——我觉得那非常色情，情不自禁地扭过头，目光跟随他，却只能瞥见那张侧脸若有所思的、沉静并且和缓的面部表情。<br/>　　或许说来有些不可思议，但那确实发生了，在这样一条破败长街的廉价妓女身上我竟然感同身受，一丝微妙的神性袭击了我，我感觉头皮发紧，尖锐疼痛肆无忌惮地从我体内生长起来，过了很长一会儿，大概有五分钟之久，直到他从我的视线中离开了，我才明白痛楚是由于客人抓起了我的头发。”<br/>　　他微微眯起眼睛笑，回应我眼里的疑问：“是，那是Gary。”<br/>　　“我吓坏了，在挨了一巴掌以后拿着那几张皱巴巴的纸钞跑回家，把自己锁在屋子里，对第一次胆大包天的尝试全无感觉，我反反复复地记起那个画面，那张侧脸、垂下的眉眼和微张嘴唇间奇妙又生动的比例。<br/>　　我没处理脸上的伤——妈妈只会认为我去打架了，只把头发放下来又扎起，在镜子里反反复复看我自己。我忽然觉得这张脸很眼熟，那种神性，在我见过之后莫名地被转到我的面目以上，像是某种神迹那样。”<br/>　　他吃吃地笑起来，那是个天真无邪的十六岁女孩坠入爱河时会露出的表情：“是的，是的，我想我对他一见钟情。”<br/>　　“我第二天没去啤酒厂做工，我哥哥知道这件事，但他以为我只是生日过得不太愉快——ade他们显然没对我哥说实话，他们怕了。但我其实并不在乎那个，那天夜里我做梦，梦见在街边见到的那个男人，在梦中他面庞的每一个细节都纤毫毕现，他的唇膏漆黑，和他烫过的披肩卷发一个颜色，油性笔的痕迹在他皮肤上如同蛆虫趴在裸露的神像，但我醒来时又觉得那好像玫瑰藤蔓——我梦遗了。”<br/>　　“我于是又去了那条长街。”<br/>　　“我不识路，所以转悠了很长一段时间，找了大概三四个小时，其间拒绝了很多人的开价（讲到这里，他露出一个奇异的、得意洋洋混杂着耻辱的表情），没费多大力气就找到了他。<br/>　　他正在街边抽烟，似乎刚接完一个活，细长的女士烟夹在两指间，我注意到他没有像这条街的其他流莺那样涂了很夸张的指甲油；他的指甲很干净，甲缘是整齐的圆弧形状，另一只手捏着快餐店的包装袋，我远远闻到炸薯条的味道；那头黑色的鬈发被他扎在脑后，和深色的眼睛一同被午后两点钟的灿烂阳光照耀；<br/>　　我仔细地看他的脸，还是那样的平静，甚至有些悲悯，我没敢上前和他搭话——你知道的，对于一个从没有来过红灯区的贫困孩子来说，要鼓起勇气和妓女流畅地交谈简直比登天还困难。<br/>　　我犹豫了很久，直到他把一根烟抽完，拎着袋子准备离开的时候，才下定决心尾随他，那边的隐蔽角落有座长椅，绿油油的景观和破败建筑都极为熟悉——正是前日我被按着脑袋给人口交时呆过的锡林公园。”<br/>　　“他在那张不知道沾了多少精液和劣质化妆品的长椅上从容地坐下，从紧身皮衣中拎出一双手套来，为自己戴上，而后又从口袋中捏出一本巴掌大小的硬皮册子；我们一家人都是有神论者、并着坚定的天主教徒，因此我一下子就分辨出那是本《圣经》。我躲在树后，一口气也不敢用力喘，小心翼翼地注视他戴着皮质手套捏起书页的一角。<br/>　　他似乎看得着迷，停顿片刻，居然低声唱了两句，我隐约听出那是赞美诗的曲调——他唱歌非常好听。<br/>　　我愕然极了，眼前的场景太荒谬，有那么一瞬间我还以为我并非躲在树后面偷窥、而是正待在某个教堂的唱诗班。从旁人的视角上看他灰败、苍白，落魄极了，但我眼里此时的他分外圣洁；你曾有过那种感觉吗？像是学校里闲逛的白痴孩子遇见教音乐的女老师，在千分之一秒内你的心替你做了决定，指引你去爱。<br/>　　不知什么时候我站到他面前，呆愣地凝望他的面容，他抬起头，冲我微笑。<br/>　　‘有什么事？’他问我，像是邻居哥们儿那样轻快，不含有一丝矫揉造作的魅意；我感觉到些许失落，点点头，又摇摇头，不知怎么向他诉说，即使是我来说这样的爱也太突然了，没有给人任何反应的机会；鬼使神差地、我最后从衣兜里掏出钱来，像给什么神明献上祭品那样、颤抖着递到他面前。”<br/>　　“他讶异了一会儿——大概有两秒钟左右，然后笑了；他把装薯条的袋子放到长椅，脱了手套塞进皮衣，站起身来抚摸我的后颈，赤裸的皮肤接触令我脸上发红，一开始我没想到他要做什么，只觉得我们靠得太近——但后来他搂住我的背，向我的背心里伸进几根手指的时候我终于意识到了——操！”<br/>　　他夸张地做出一个表情，我被他纯然的、不带有一丝淫秽意味的甜美表情逗笑了，但出于时间原因重新提起话题：“后来呢？”<br/>　　“后来？”他耸了下肩，“我发誓我没有那个意思，所以仓皇失措地推开了他——现在想想我那时候简直太傻了；他比我高上几公分，我只好仰头、看见他的脸上露出疑惑的神色。<br/>　　我浑身冷汗地僵直在那儿，解释不清，着急得要死，张开嘴想说话，最后只支支吾吾地蹦出几个单音节；不知道怎么回事我的眼眶发涨，开始止不住地流泪。他在我一步开外站着，注视我掉眼泪的狼狈模样，似乎恍然了什么以后、贴近我的身体，安抚性地抚摸我的肩膀；他的手指抵在我下眼睫底，干净的甲缘划去泪滴。他低声道：‘没事了。’我颤抖着身体靠进他怀里，侧脸贴着他胸口，感觉到温暖和舒适，他也没有喷香水，能嗅到的只有淡淡的皮革味道。<br/>　　‘总会这样的，习惯就好，你毕竟只是个新人。’我听到他对我说，一开始还在怔愣，而后——一个念头电光火石般闪过我脑海，那种燃烧着的耻辱再次回到我脑子里，我意识到那天不仅是我坠入爱河的时刻，他在那时也看见了我，我被拽着头发、嘴里含着别人的鸡巴的样子毫无保留地被他记忆了，他把我当成了一个新人、一个可悲的、因为技术太差还被人打了一巴掌的雏妓。<br/>　　我脸上开始发红，但那不仅仅是因为羞耻什么的，相反、一个荒谬的想法从我心中自然而然地生成了，我想要将错就错，我想靠近他，我想与他成为更特殊、更贴近灵魂的那种关系；本来那只是一瞬间的念头，但旋即其深深扎根进我脑海——只因为下一刻他低下头，温柔地亲吻我的额头。”<br/>　　“那瞬间我被狂喜充溢。”<br/>　　“我与他坐在长椅，同他分享那袋薯条，像只迷途的归鸟那样亲密地挨着他的肩膀；我告诉他我家里过多的人口和离开家庭的父亲；告诉他关于背叛我的朋友；告诉他我的爱好、我喜欢的乐队和颜色……我像是喝醉了，又好像梦游那样，抓着他的衣袖零零散散说了很多——唯独一点我没有对他讲述，那就是我如何对他一见钟情。<br/>　　他摸了我的头发，对我说:‘一切都会好的’，如果是别人这么说，我一个字都不会信，但他的话不一样，那么有魔力且叫人信服，对我来说那仿佛神谕，就好像我所有做过的梦都会实现；我累极了，但死死握着他的手指、泪眼朦胧，后来已经听不进他说话，只记得他轻柔地梳理我的头发，也许是太放松的缘故、我在一种堪称甜美的幻觉中睡了过去。”<br/>　　“后来呢？”我停下记录的笔，问他。他笑着，刚要讲话，狱警却在旁边敲响门板，示意只能给我这些时间。<br/>　　我相当失望，却见他飞快地嘟囔了一句葡萄牙语，而后相当开朗地冲我眨了眨眼，说“下回见”，而后将那头披散的长发重新扎起，又回到他的男朋友身边。<br/>　　我仍未从他瑰丽的描述中醒来，偷眼观察他的男友，没觉得有什么特别之处，只是在他们旁若无人地接吻时露出的脖颈那儿坠着的、成对的银制十字架项链令我印象深刻，仿佛这并不是一对男妓，而是落难的上帝代行人。<br/>　　他的男友Gary相当温和地扶住他后脑，那头漂亮的长发又被抓得乱了，我看向狱警，但其神色平淡，他对我说这场景司空见惯。那些供人寻欢的廉价货品总能找到精神安慰，只是这两个尤为特殊而已——他们是彼此的安慰剂。<br/>　　我收好纸笔走出监狱，大门那里有人被保释出来，嘴里咒骂着警察和妓女；我明明刚访问了一个可怜人，此时却为这些庸俗的凡众而颇觉可悲——他们中的一些人或许这辈子都不知道爱与幸福是什么模样。<br/>　　第一天的采访结束了。<br/>　　*<br/>　　我本想第二天再去看他，但由于教书和种种原因，时间安排得总不那么合适，再去找他的时候已经是下个星期的礼拜日了。我在警局转了一圈，但没找见，他们说那些婊子通常在这儿待不了多少天——自然会有人忘不掉它们，有些受欢迎的多得是条子相好。<br/>　　出于记录的激情我并没放弃，总算在一个地方摸清了这两位的住址——或者更直白一点的说法，应该叫卖春地方才是。但街区非常偏僻，波士顿那天的天气又出奇的好，我整整走了一下午，汗流浃背，想象自己如同找寻救赎的旅人，一年前的那位雏妓是否也怀着这样的心情走街串巷？<br/>　　这里已经非常靠近战区，但意外地非常安宁，我侧身从欢笑的人群中走过，前方不远是座小广场，坐落在那儿的教堂尖顶上立着几只羽翼丰满的灰色鸽子，我知道我快到目的地，不禁加快步伐。<br/>　　他打开门见到我，显得毫不惊讶的样子，五官在灯下显现出一种超乎寻常的、柔和过头的色调；那画面明明颜色绚烂，但后来我再次想起的时候就成了黑白二色，他是非常适合于黑白照片的人，那样俊秀的骨相不需要细腻的皮肤和红润的嘴唇来衬托，哪怕它们确确实实呈现在这个神奇的造物身上了。<br/>　　他穿着一身过大的深色衬衫，把长发扎在脑后，戴着耳环，怀里抱着一只娇小的吉娃娃犬，笑着退开几步让出我的通路。<br/>　　“你还想听什么？”<br/>　　我是个标准的、相对于社会来说显得非常正常的异性恋者，但在他面前却感觉口干舌燥，我咽了口唾沫，只战战兢兢地冲他说：“继续讲，可以吗？”<br/>　　他点头，让我坐下，我回过神来，才想起来观察屋子里的真实格局。这片空间并不算特别狭小，但仍然非常的满——并非贬义意味的，而是一种具有相当活人气息的、简单利落的家庭场景。<br/>　　沙发仅有两人坐的宽度，上面铺了一张花样简单的衬布，衬布之上整齐叠着的是几件看不清是脏了还是新晾干的衣服；茶几用小型的圆凳代替，按颜色和大小摆着一些我看不懂名字的化妆品；那之前有个电视机，墙壁靠着一排书架，一卷卷排列好、塞着些报纸杂志什么的，顶上摆着一个篮球框；餐桌则是桦木质地，在边角看得出手工的痕迹；就和普通的兄弟共居房间一样，有些地方随意，另一些地方近乎刻板的有序，我甚至能从角落摆着的、被擦洗供奉得光亮的耶稣受难像看出主人虔诚的信仰。<br/>　　总之，这不像是刻板印象中两个男妓同居的屋子，也并非卖春的合适地方。<br/>　　“这是Gary的家，现在也是我的家，”他向我解释，“他是个神父。”<br/>　　他注视着我脸上目瞪口呆的神情，哈哈笑起来，“我知道你一定没想到这个。”<br/>　　“我听说他……”我没说下去，他却懂了我的意思，面上还隐隐有些笑影，只是孩子气地皱了皱鼻子，把怀里的狗放下地去：“他确实是婊子，我也是——可那又有什么关系呢？”<br/>　　我不言，他自顾自地继续讲下去：<br/>　　“我第二天早上醒来，发现自己呆在旅馆房间的单人床上，床头有些钱，还留了一张纸条，字相当难看，我不喜欢，但是我读了下去。<br/>　　‘Psalms 2：11 Serve the LORD with fear and rejoice with trembling.’<br/>　　他只写给我这一句，我没看懂，当他是讲笑话，但那也足够了；我心情好极了，从房间跑出来，四处找他的踪影，像个宿醉过后的疯子——但没找到，他似乎已经走得很远了。<br/>　　我没用那些钱搭车，攥着那些纸钞浑浑噩噩地从旅店门口回到家，十二点钟左右，被我大哥撞了个正着，我以为他见了我回来会非常生气，会问我为什么不去上班；但他是个好人，看见我的第一句话只说：‘为什么你没穿鞋？’<br/>　　我被他提醒了，刺痛才冲上脑袋，心情一下子差劲下去，我冲他大吼大叫，看见他惊讶的脸又觉得是自己太糟糕，于是锁上房门不让任何人进屋——这是相当讨人厌的行为，因为我家并没有那么多房间可供十个孩子外加一个母亲住，起码有四个哥哥和我一起睡那间屋子，好在他们有的还干着正经工作，不常回来，只是最小的兄弟那个在十一点的时候砸门，要我放他进去；我没理他，他站在外面骂我神经病。<br/>　　声音太大，我大哥也被他吵醒了。我还记得他站在我门口，敲三下门，叫一声我的名字；再敲三下又叫一回，耐心得过分，但我只觉得他烦，想从窗户那儿跳出去；我家住在二层，并不很高，屋后还有个斜坡，因此我完全没考虑到摔伤的可能性。<br/>　　但事情发展得总那么戏剧性，我跳下去的姿势相当危险，又挑了个错误的落脚点，摔断了我的右腿，被剧痛搞得半天都爬不起来；我忍不住，哭得很厉害，听见楼上哥哥还在砸门，但他们根本听不见我的声音，也不知道我已经摔下来了，直到母亲晚班回来才发现楼后的我——那时候我已经因为失血而脸色苍白。<br/>　　我在床上躺了几天，妈妈在面前哭了好多回，狠狠斥骂打搅我的两个哥哥，她把我安置在她的房间里，又叫我好好养伤，像是宠溺一个洋娃娃——我从小就讨厌这样，但又怕她哭。<br/>　　慌张、难受又觉得腿疼，我脾气难以控制地变坏，却难免在刚醒来的时候想到那个温柔的男人，他把我丢在旅馆，留下一张莫名其妙的纸条，实在是吊人胃口的妙计,至少我上钩了。”<br/>　　“我摔断腿的第三天妈妈敲响卧室的门，告诉我她请来了神父先生。<br/>　　我虽然有信仰，但因为种种原因已经不太信那些虚无缥缈的东西，并不像妈妈那样觉得主可以拯救一切，也不愿和神父交流，只当没听见地扭头过去准备睡觉。<br/>　　‘你还好吗，孩子？’<br/>　　听见声音的那一刹我猛地从床上弹起来，然后被层层固定的石膏限制了行动，但难掩震惊和欣喜地描摹来人的轮廓，他的脸上没了那些妆，显得有些单薄，不那么惊艳、嶙峋的五官甚至有些怪异，但莫名其妙地仍然合适；他穿着神父长袍，裹得严严实实，脖颈挂了那个眼熟的十字架项链，手套和手里拿着的圣经也是之前的模样。<br/>　　我一开始有些想歪，但旋即意识到他真是个神父。<br/>　　‘是你。’他显然也认出了我，‘为什么成了这样？’他问，目光含情脉脉——我是这样理解的。<br/>　　‘你是个婊子！’我指着他的鼻子道，可比您现在的话直白伤人多了，说完我就后悔了，怯懦地偷眼瞟他，但他并不生气，只是点了点头，‘是的，但我仍然是神父。’<br/>　　我想不明白眼下的状况，他原来并不属于战区那些穿着华丽而浓妆艳抹的婊子，相反，却是个大众意义上的正派人，这令我松了口气，同时又不由自主地产生一些难以忍受的想法。<br/>　　‘为什么要这么做？’我问他，他只是冲我笑笑，道：‘要听圣经吗？’<br/>　　我点头同意了，他就用戴着手套的手指从约书亚记开始讲起，是我从三岁记事开始就听惯了的内容，老一套，但他声音好听，我就勉为其难忍了下去，偶尔还故意给他找茬——但他笑着对我说我很有天赋。<br/>　　我冲他嗤了一声，前几日第一眼见到他时那股子莫名其妙的神圣崇拜忽然从脑海中退了下去，就像是海水退潮或是烟花散去那样，只留下一些刺鼻的余烟。<br/>　　我在他合上书的那一刹忽然兴起作恶的念头，勉强支起上半身盯着他低垂的眼睫毛：‘你为什么不告诉他们我的事？’<br/>　　‘我只后悔没有注意到你的被迫，我该去救你的，对不起，’他面上相当平和，笑了笑，道：‘况且、你也发现了我的秘密不是吗？’<br/>　　‘那你不怕我把事情都告诉他们吗？’我眼眶一阵发酸，等待着这句话，也等待着他的回答。<br/>　　他摇了摇头，‘何必非要伤害彼此才完整？我们大可以互相保密。’<br/>　　我咬住嘴唇，再一次看向他，他有双很亮的眼睛，侧脸看人时非常深情，我在那样的目光下产生了一种他爱我至死的错觉，莫名地面颊发红，说不出是羞耻还是惭愧。<br/>　　‘你在教堂也会接待那些人吗？’我说，‘那些上了你的人？’<br/>　　‘如果他们想要忏悔什么的话。’他说，‘这没有什么关系——如果有，我会消除这些影响。’这话仍然叫人无法理解是吧？他讲话总是这样叫人没法分辨，但我隐约得到了保障那样兴高采烈起来。<br/>　　‘你叫什么名字？’我对他叫，‘我是nuno！你在哪里住？你明天还会来吗？’<br/>　　‘Gary.’他本来已经走到门框，听我说完就笑了，却只回答我一个问题，忽然转身、向我床边走来，俯过身子，如那天一模一样地吻我额头。”<br/>　　“我目眩神迷。”<br/>　　这个年轻的男妓笑起来，灯光照耀他面庞，美丽得好似一座会活动的维纳斯像，我静默不语，从他弯着的眼睛中探查到发自灵魂的狂喜。<br/>　　“我忽然不再在乎他是神父或是男妓，那张表皮之于我而言又有什么所谓呢？我只想到我要爱他，突如其来，我要爱他的一切。”<br/>　　“但他第二天没来，第三天也没有，直到我的腿伤好的差不多、能靠支架勉强走一段路的时候都没有来，我问过妈妈，她说那位年轻人是邻街来帮忙的，其间诸多赞誉我都没有细听，只失望地回房间坐着。<br/>　　大哥那边又给我找了个工作，给一些装饰的珠花穿链子、贴标签之类的，不太需要活动，我百无聊赖，只好接受，但总被负罪感压抑着——为了我的腿家里人已经花了不少钱，越来越困难了，而我现在微薄的一点收入还不够挣自己的零花。<br/>　　可能出于这个理由，也可能我是厌烦了大哥和母亲因为贫穷吵架，或者别的什么原因——您大可以当作是我虚荣，总之，我最后还是想到了去战区走走。”<br/>　　“我腿上还戴着金属支架，走路多了就隐隐作痛。我坐在长椅，见到他、Gary、那位婊子与神父，被一个中年男人抓着头发按在墙上，他上身的墨蓝色丝质衣服还没脱掉，松垮地坠在身躯，戴着十字架项链的脖颈扬起，像只天鹅；但皮裤已经被扒了下去，屁股贴在中年人下身，吞吐那根尺寸不大的、戴着塑胶套的深色阴茎，腰配合着客人的耸动而微微摇曳，白花花的腰椎和若隐若现的肋骨看上去相当单薄、又混着些许肉感。<br/>　　客人手探进他衬衫摩挲，我隐隐作呕，愤然不已，但不知名的某个角落里又有奇异的欲念在增长；于是我再没看他们交合的部位，只远远地看我心上人的脸，看他嘴唇以那种柔弱的声音喘息和被吻至凌乱的黑色唇膏，看他轮廓怪异的五官上明显至极的潮红，看他深颜色的眼睛被月光晒出点点瘢痕。<br/>　　我就那么注视他，一句话也不说，颤抖着、泪流满面地见他在仓促完事后直起身体——这婊子的个子比客人起码高出一个头来；他撩下衬衫，还没提起裤子就毫无异状地低头、向前拱着肩膀，骨节明显的苍白手指沉默地从客人那儿接过两张纸钞。<br/>　　‘上帝保佑你。’那之后我听见他道。<br/>　　我觉得荒谬得可笑。<br/>　　这回倒是他先注意到了我。<br/>　　‘你又哭了。’他整理好衣服向我走来，拿手拢着黑色鬈发，问我，‘有发圈吗？’<br/>　　‘你没有吗？’我回答道，语气尖锐，不知道为什么得这么具有攻击性，但还是把手上的皮圈给了他。<br/>　　‘本来带了，但被丢到不知道什么地方了。’他松了口气，把蓬松的头发束在脑后，得沉吟一会儿才组织好语言，‘为什么又来了？’<br/>　　‘缺钱。’我忍不住把他发圈失踪的原因联想出几百个糟透了的结果，语气生硬地欺骗他，却忍不住靠近他身体，他身上味道混杂，很不好闻，有种落魄的真实感。<br/>　　他啼笑皆非，道：‘你还小，没必要来这。’我想他已经知道了我并非雏妓。<br/>　　‘你们这儿的妓女不是十四岁就来卖了？’我其实有点害怕，但还是选择讥笑他，‘你又有多大呢？’<br/>　　他不说话了，并不难堪，但也不是高兴的模样——我一直很好奇为什么唯独我可以那么准确地看懂他的表情，我嘲笑了他，但并不快乐，而且这并非我最重要的来意。”<br/>　　“我站到他面前，气势汹汹，仰着脑袋对他说：‘我想和你一起住。’<br/>　　我在呆在床上的那些天思来想去，先是回忆他戴的皮质手套，后来又想他深色口红的嘴唇，可那些宛如饮鸩止渴，最后我决定好了和他私奔。<br/>　　他低头看我眼睛，我就回视他，好像是一个灵魂望着另一个，风呼啸着从我与他之间穿过，落叶唰啦啦地坠在脚边，喝过的可乐罐子被路过的孩子踢得劈里啪啦直响，我站在那儿，冥冥之中有种虚无缥缈的感应，我们明明只见过两面，还是不熟悉彼此的陌生人，但我就是知道他会答应的。<br/>　　大概过了有一万年那么久，他果然回答：‘好。’”<br/>　　“这太他妈的荒谬了不是吗？”在自述中被叫做nuno的这位男妓笑起来，意得志满，“可是你不知道我那时候究竟有多开心！我和妈妈说了一万句对不起，然后试图拉他的手，但他非要戴上手套才肯让我握住手腕。<br/>　　这没什么，他后来反握住我，拉着我的手去到公厕，那儿有不少人在办事，但我们都不在意，他简单地洗了手和脸，然后把松垮的衬衫一颗一颗扣起来，皮裤上绷紧大腿内侧的绑带也抽出来缠到手腕，不到两分钟就已经是一副正经人的模样，而只穿了大号衬衫和破洞牛仔裤的我反倒像他手里的雏妓……我喜欢这种感觉。<br/>　　他带我去麦当劳店，但只点炸土豆，我咬着可乐吸管瞧他一点点吃东西，举止斯文，仿佛他之前只是在忏悔室听人告解而非被按在墙上操，我看过表，那时已经是凌晨三点。<br/>　　天亮之前他带我来到这个屋子，我俩坐在那张床铺（他指了指旁边整洁的床），而他吻我额头，对我说：‘晚安。’<br/>　　他要走了的样子，而我开始慌张，我大声呵斥他，问：‘你要去哪？’”<br/>　　“他只是笑，然后头也不回地从那儿，”nuno又指了指门边，“从那儿直接走了，就那样走了，我气急败坏。”<br/>　　“你知道他去干什么了。”<br/>　　“我知道他去干什么。”<br/>　　我与nuno几乎是异口同声，然后对视一眼，又笑。<br/>　　nuno把垂下来的发丝向后撩，又道：“那时我对他的事还无法横插一脚，因此只气急败坏地闭上眼等待天明，他同意我和他一起住了，但我其实并没有把握他与我是一样的心思——他甚至不让我碰他手！”<br/>　　“而这是有原因的。”我说，暗中推测出一个答案；nuno点了头，而这时有电话响了，他就去接过来，简单说了几句以后就挂断，转头对我抱歉地道：“我得出去了，或许您可以下回再来。”<br/>　　我在今天知道的已经足够多，（要知道，从谈话中梳理信息确实不是一件简单的事。）于是站起来同他告别，他站在门口与我告别，夕阳在他身后落下，我望着他灿烂发光的笑，忽地想起纳博科夫笔下的洛丽塔。<br/>　　*<br/>　　找到住址后我非常安心，不再担忧失去他的踪迹，我经常上门去拜访，他给我讲了很多，除了他自己的爱情，还有些其他的、只有性工作者才能知晓的小道消息；我知道在他逃离家庭后不久他的母亲和哥哥们就不再住在一起；也知道他们还常常保持联系；还了解到他和他的恋人在那片街区并不算受排挤，甚至出于一些其他角度的问题，那位年轻的神父还颇受尊敬——这样的关系究竟算不算得畸形？最近一段时间我总在思索。<br/>　　到了十二月份，我的助教工作接近尾声，而在那时本书也快到了该结尾的时候，圣诞节前夕是我最后一次登门拜访。<br/>　　这回并不是nuno接待的我。<br/>　　被叫做Gary的年轻神父引我入座，他戴着手套，手里拿一本圣经，坐姿相当端正，这在nuno的描述中已经算不上稀奇。屋子里装点了一些红红绿绿的、为迎接圣诞的温馨装饰，桌上还有些剪纸，似乎我来之前这位神父还在忙碌。他告诉我nuno出去找他的母亲了。<br/>　　“他都说了什么？”Gary问我，我把记录的笔记本给他看，他翻阅一阵，表情柔和的脸上渐渐浮起一点微笑。<br/>　　“我难以抑制对他的感情。”<br/>　　合上本子送还给我后Gary说，相比nuno一说一大串的激烈表述方式，他显得非常谨慎，总是考虑一会儿才开口说话，是比起即兴发挥更擅长背诵的类型——这或许和他的职业也有关系。<br/>　　“或许能讲讲你自己吗？”<br/>　　一直以来我对这个男人充满好奇，究竟是什么力量能把那位阿弗洛狄忒锁在身边？难不成真是神的代行人？<br/>　　“讲讲开始吧，或许我和他的故事有些差异。”他说，“我的家境说不上差，比nuno的家庭要富足许多，我比他大五岁，毕业于神学院，之后就在附近那家教堂做神父。”<br/>　　“恕我直言，但你似乎并没有去……服务别人的动机？”我看向他，回忆起我上回的猜想：“你是——”<br/>　　“我是强迫性性行为患者，”他平静地回答我，“换句话说，我有程度很深的性瘾。”<br/>　　“皮肤接触会令我产生不恰当的性渴望，所以日常生活里我会尽量避免，”Gary斟酌了一会儿，以一种缓慢的语速解释自己的病情和怪异行为，“对于夜里的工作，我也并非专供男人使用，女性同样可以使我满足，而nuno——他是最让我无法抑制自己的那个，你无法想象我遇到他时身体的震颤，我的意识尖叫、攀升、互相撕咬，我的手指燃烧着情欲、渴望接触，忍不住去碰他的皮肤——当然，你知道他推开我了，这稍微叫我冷静了些。”<br/>　　他低着头沉默了一会儿，似乎要把身体里的什么东西压抑回去。<br/>　　“我出身在神学家庭，家教严苛，饱受教义和性欲的折磨，当然，我并非不虔诚的那种，只求主护佑而拒绝祂的苛待，这是不正确的，我与其他人在世上都要平等地接受苦难，所以我须得自己想办法，虽然有些道德上的瑕疵，但仍然可视为一种奉献。”<br/>　　“奉献？”我打断他，理解了nuno口中的“荒谬”是怎么一回事。他点头，又沉默了一会儿：“我观察我的客人，他们每个人身上的苦难不一，我见过一个怯懦的人，失去了女儿，却只好将怒火发泄在性工作者身上，在一切结束以后我听他告解。”<br/>　　“但这一切终于有所变化，当我遇见nuno的那一刹。”他面上又泛起微笑，“他跪在地上，技巧生硬地给客人口交，我没注意到他的被迫——这是第一件令我十分后悔的事，我只是匆匆一瞥，见到他柔软的长发披在肩胛和光裸的浅色皮肤上，淡淡的光晕从那身躯升起，他嘴唇红润极了，红得像牲祭时羔羊的血，睫毛又好像蝴蝶，宛若美神。<br/>　　而我听见神谕，那是无关于我侍奉的任何神明的、自内而外的信仰所在，细如颗粒的圣洁因子从我身躯抽离，跌倒在他青涩又过分漂亮的面庞上，我在那一刹甚至想要背离我的神明。我听见祂们窃窃私语，听见我的爱到来的声音。<br/>　　但我清楚，你知道的，那时他还是个孩子。”<br/>　　“我无法接受自己染指一个孩子。”Gary道，他神情看不分明，“可我却没办法叫别人也离开他。”<br/>　　“他在我这里住下以后没多久就开始每天出去了，我总能在一些角落看见他生涩地为人口交的样子——他还太年轻，似乎只能接受这个，我去阻拦、但他并不领情，我只好作罢，看他一开始还会挨打，但后来就好得多了；偶尔他也会来我这里，注视我的眼睛；我抱着客人的腰，手指从她的乳房滑到腰腹的时候见到nuno哭起来的样子，他的眼泪从眼眶边缘中一点点坠下去，落到青涩的下颏骨，这令我觉得非常糟糕；你知道，干这种活得抛下廉耻和忠诚，但我没法在他面前不为所动。”<br/>　　“之后我们大吵了一架，下雨天，他没带伞就冲出屋子，”他笑了下，“他在旅馆把客人打昏过去，堵住我离开的路，扑上来亲吻我的嘴唇。”<br/>　　“我们在旅馆房间里拥吻，我摘了手套，扼住他的脖颈，另一手从他湿淋淋的尾椎骨向上攀缘；他眼睛仍然看着我，眼瞳出奇朦胧，像个涉世未深但想法狂热的女孩儿，直到我插进他身体时仍然满目激烈的爱意；主对我讲过的爱，那并非我施加于他身上的爱，我占有并剥夺他，使他沉沦，使他苦痛，我无法引导他走向光明，反倒拉他沉入黑夜。”<br/>　　“但这并不令我后悔，”这位近乎神性的怪异男人将他的手套往上拉了一点，“主说那不是真正的爱，可在这件事上我将背离祂。”<br/>　　“他是属于我的爱神。”<br/>　　屋外的雪越下越大，我听到开门声响，长头发的男妓扑到迎接他的恋人怀里，他们交换一个亲吻，脖颈的十字架在灯下闪耀。<br/>　　“你要走了吗？”nuno问我，我朝他点了点头。<br/>　　“上帝保佑你。”Gary冲我道，我对他们道谢，踩着平安夜的雪离开了这间屋子，不远处的教堂正在播放圣诞歌曲。<br/>　　那天夜里我却在做一个奇异的梦。<br/>　　我见到他们在教堂中，裸呈相对，如蛇绑缚夏娃般纠缠在一起。高悬着的玻璃彩窗的光投射在他们皮肤上，斑驳得如同瓷器遗骸，那欲念的圣火从眉骨摇曳到足踝，我的直觉告诉我那冰凉过分，但他们似乎全身炽热；我听见Gary低声的赞美和nuno蜜糖般的笑，看见nuno喉结与锁骨深色的口红印；他低垂着头，双手搭在恋人肩膀，漫不经心地张着双腿环起对方的腰，而神圣的男妓像啃噬伊甸园鲜红的苹果那样舔吻他的乳头，细密的吻延伸至突出的肋骨。<br/>　　他们汗水淋漓地交合，抵着对方的额头，颧骨时不时依偎在一起，粘腻的喃语自不必说，即使短暂的分离也如拥吻那样亲密，nuno低声呻吟、上下动着身体，恋人掐着他侧腰的皮肉，在大理石般滑腻的肉体上按出一个圆润的凹陷，但仍然止不住其身体触电般的颤抖。<br/>　　我醒来，头痛欲裂，然而那些香艳的细节就在眼前浮现，栩栩如生，仿佛真实发生过的那般动人。<br/>　　片刻以后我决定把那当作天启。<br/>　　而即便到了最后一章，诸位或许仍然无法理解处于底层的这些男男女女间的感情，但又何必去理解呢？而我所记述的，也不过是他们众多故事中寥寥几个罢了。<br/>                          ——fin——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>